Spreading Sickness
by NoProb101
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Viridian. The sun is shining, kites are flying, and Pidgeys are singing. But a poor, yellow-haired girl has caught a fever, and can't go outside. Luckily, a special someone notices and comes to nurse her. ...If he can find out how to help. SpecialShipping one-shot! Rated T! Sorry for mistakes! Please enjoy!


**Spreading Sickness**

It was a bright, sunny day in Viridian. Small, cool, breezes ruffled the leaves of the trees that lined the dusty path that led to Pallet Town. Today, everyone was outside to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Well, except for a certain yellow-haired girl who had caught a fever.

She was laying on the couch in her front room covered in a pile of pillows, blankets, and tissues. For her sick self, her large bed was either too hot, or too cold, to fall asleep in.

The sick girl had let her beautiful hair fall down her back, as she desperately tried to rest her tired, but shimmering, hazel eyes.

She was yearning to go outside and enjoy the day, go to the forest, and maybe even visit her friends in Pallet Town.

But no. She had to get sick on the prettiest day of the year.

With a sigh, she rolled over and looked out a window.

There were couples having picnics, children flying kites, people playing with their Pokémon.

Everything she wished she could do.

She reached to a coffee table near to the couch and grabbed a thermometer for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day.

Then, she popped it in her mouth and under her dry tongue.

Startling the miserable girl, someone knocked on the door loudly.

She stared at the door, as if trying to open the door with her mind. But when that failed, and the knocking continued, she reluctantly stood up and dragged herself to the door.

She turned the doorknob and pulled open the door, not caring enough to stop it from moving backwards and into the wall.

Standing in front of her, was a tall, smiling boy, with raven-black hair and crimson eyes.

"Hi Yellow!" He greeted cheerily, without looking at the girl's condition. "I didn't see you outside, and thought something was wrong, because, well, normally you'd be the first one outside in this weather," He ranted, before finally looking at the girl.

He looked at her, all wrapped up in a blanket, hair down and un-kept, pale, but flushed face, and thermometer in her mouth.

Yellow finally returned a greeting, although it was cracked and shaky, "H-hi R-Red."

"Oh my gosh!" Red exclaimed loudly, "You're sick!"

Yellow tried to smile, but it caused her to cough instead.

The boy looked at her, concern etched into his dazzling eyes.

"I'm fine," she squeaked, "Go and have fun. Don't worry about me." She tried to sound reassuring, but failed.

And it didn't help when the thermometer in her mouth started beeping.

Red didn't hesitate to take the thermometer from her mouth and read it.

He opened his eyes wide as he read the numbers, "You're definitely sick Yellow. With a temperature of 102 degrees at that." He added, showing her the numbers.

She winced as she heard him say those numbers.

"I might not be a doctor, but maybe I can take care of you until you're better!" He proposed.

Yellow blushed profoundly, but didn't protest.

After all, maybe this could help her get over her shyness around him.

But she didn't want him to miss out on the beautiful day.

Yellow was too busy debating with herself to see what Red was doing.

Somewhere in that dense brain of his, he thought it was a good idea to put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Wait no Red-!" She yelled in alarm, but she was a second too late.

The thermometer was already in Red's mouth.

Yellow blushed even more, until her face was the color of the boy's name.

"Why did you put the thermometer in your mouth?" She asked in a quiet tone, looking down at the metal rim of her door way so that he couldn't see how pink her face was.

Red's voice came out in a muffled tone as his tongue stumbled over the thermometer in his mouth, "I figured that I have to know how you feel in order to help you." He explained, seemingly not embarrassed at all.

"Ummm, it doesn't work that way…" Yellow told him with a sweat-drop.

Her thoughts flew her mind, _Oh my gosh_, she mentally gasped, _he just second-hand kissed me_! Then she began to scold herself for thinking such things, _Wait what?! No! He just didn't understand!_

Red looked at the girl as she began to look as if she were screaming inside her head, before ushering her inside.

"You really need to rest Yellow." Was all he said, as he pulled the thoroughly embarrassed girl to her bedroom.

- (Hooray for time lapses!) -

Red smiled as he tucked the sick girl into her large, pink, bed.

She had pulled the covers up to her chin, because she was starting to feel a chill in the room.

"Thank you Red." She thanked him, "But I don't want you to waste today just on- Achoo!" She sneezed, before letting out a small groan of frustration.

Red softly chuckled at Yellow, before handing her a tissue.

"It's no problem," he assured, "I'd rather spend today with you anyway," He admitted, but then clamped his mouth shut as he realized what had said.

And Yellow flushed pink again.

"No matter how much I try," he sighed, "I can't get that color off your face."

She remained silent, but began to feel sleepy, and started to doze off.

"What was it that my mother always did when I was sick?" Red wondered aloud as the girl drifted off into her dreams.

He snapped as he remembered, "Oh right! I remember!" He exclaimed in a whisper, careful not to wake the dreaming girl.

After brushing her yellow bangs away from her forehead, he did what his mother had done when Red was sick.

Red placed a single kiss onto her warm forehead, with his soft lips.

- (Another time lapse!) –

"OMG Yells! I heard you're sick! Don't worry, I'll save you!" An overdramatic brunette yelled, as she burst through the door and ran to the sick girl's room.

But one she scanned the room with her blue eyes, all she said was, "Ohoho!" In a half whisper, half laugh.

Yellow was sleeping in her bed on her side, face pale, but flushed, and her arm was hanging over her bed.

Her hand was loosely interlocked with a certain boy's hand.

Red was sitting against the wall, asleep, leaning onto the side of Yellow's bed, with face flustered, yet pale; obviously he was sick as much as Yellow was .

And although unconscious, his arm was raised in the air and his hand was hanging onto Yellow's smaller, fragile, hand.

With a snap of her camera that she always had on hand, Blue smiled at how adorable they were, and quietly went to the kitchen to make them both some soup.

Leaving them alone, and dreaming about each other, together.

**I might change the title later. Any suggestions?**

**Hahaha, Red. It doesn't work that way. XD**

**I just really felt in the SpecialShipping mood today! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed my OTP! Thanks for readin'!**

**Love you all~!**


End file.
